


I Dare You!

by LoneWolfWriter



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Seriously this is nothing but pictures!, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfWriter/pseuds/LoneWolfWriter
Summary: The social media AU no one asked for!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> My sister said I had no friends and needed to be more spontaneous. So she handed me this a random number she "found" and dared me to text it. So I did. Now, this person and I can't seem to stop talking to one another, and I think I might be falling in love with them.
> 
>  
> 
> Hey there! So, I've always wanted to a social media AU but I wasn't sure what how to go about one. This is just something I'll be doing in between my other two fic's. 
> 
> As always, you can follow me on:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://courtney-161994.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Courtney_161994)

                          

 

 

                     

 

 

 

                                                                      

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue yes/ no? 
> 
> P.S: I wanted a few of our favorite characters to have some fun usernames!


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna, what do you know that nobody else does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to: ... on, for letting me use the username they came up with for Nicole!

                          

 

                         

 

                              

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue yes/ no? 
> 
> P.S: I wanted a few of our favorite characters to have some fun usernames!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly needs some advice and voice of reason because the unthinkable happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So don't mind the twitter pictures being the same as text messages. It's easier on the app to keep them the same then continuously have to change them.

                          

 

 

 

 

                          

 

 

 

 

                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some usernames for Jeremy and Robin! So far I have Jeremy's as @SuperNotEvilGenius and Robin's as @(Christopher)Robin. 
> 
> If any of you Earper's can come up with anything better/clever and is willing to let me use them, let me know. I'll credit you at the beginning since its only fair.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to [AvocadoHaught](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoHaught) for suggesting some usernames for me to use! Muchly appreciated as I ended using one of them for Jeremy! Also, if you haven't read anything of theirs, I recommend that you do.  
> 
> You can follow me and/or ask questions at:  
> [Tumblr](https://courtney-161994.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Courtney_161994)

                          

 

 

 

                           

 

 

 

 

                          

 

 

 

 

                          

 


End file.
